User talk:Zerouh
A Business Deal I Know that I am no longer in ZT, due to inactivity, but my clan would like to propose an "Active Trading" (Player to player trading of goods and resources) Treaty. "Active Trading" promotes activity and a healthy player-based economy. My clan could make a quota of 50-100 bars per week of Bronze to Mithril, double that in ores, Tin to Mithril, or triple that in logs or runes. Let me know your thoughts, Regards, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png RE: As you can see, there is no active community to make such decisions, otherwise this would still be open. It's basically you, me, and Red. Obviously I do not like being "dictator" but until there are enough people to actually make decisions through the consensus process I'm afraid we have no choice. I understand that you have strong feeling about Red, but he has shown since his block that he has put all that negativity behind him and, as one of our few active users, he has been a great help with maintenance and counter vandalism. 04:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Chia is not active. He's only edited to respond to talk page messages. It's just you, me, and Red. You are more than welcome to share your opinion with me on my talk page, but I am in charge here. 14:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Your opinion is duly noted, but it is quite clear that Red has cleaned up his act. If he misuses his sysop tools then obviously I will desysop him, but he hasn't done anything wrong. All of the edits he's made, including after being sysopped, have been positive and helpful. I would advise you to stop focusing on the past as a strong wiki is not possible if we hold grudges. 03:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) FW:Admin colors Whenever we list the name of a sysop write it in orange and when listing a b'crat use the color green, Soldier 1033 already approved this and it has been used on a few pages already. Red Revolt 22:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) *Also, can you look at this page. Red Revolt 22:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Will do. _ゼロウ Talk __ UT 23:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:News system Looks good to me. Feel free to get started ASAP. 15:11, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hot Pink? Lol Zerouh, what's with the Hot Pink font color now?Red Dog31 21:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I tried out gold, orange, yellow, blue, red, and silver. It was hard to read gold, orange, and silver; red looked like a broken link, and blue looked like a normal name, I mean fuchsia isn't a bad color, it's inviting and bright. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 14:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Positions Hey Zerouh, on the positions page, the picture that has the Triumvirate symbol with our names surrounding it needs to be updated to remove Trojan, Stavrok, RoR, and Nuker, and needs to put Anarchy Dies. Just thought I should inform you.Red Dog31 22:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 3 columns on the mainpage Having three columns on the main page would make the main page extremely crowded, you can add your News Article directly above the monthly poll. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 16:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *^That was a suggestion. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 13:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the offer Hi there, firstly i'd like to thank you for the offer you made, referring to your " Universal Triumvirate". After discussing this with other leaders of the clan, we have reached the conclusion that we are currently not interested at this stage. Although your union seems to be rather interesting to me, most of our current clan members would not be interested in cooperating (They aren't much fans of role-playing for a start). Thanks for the offer though :). One last thing, as it appears you have some power, is there anything i can do with the amount of vandalisms on our Stellarstop page? Today there were two very annoying trolls, spamming the page, which myself and a friend spent some time fixing up. Dylan Bowyer 11:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC), Roanlo Zolo * I have thanked the other admin for the help. I also understand it's not properly roll playing, but a lot of the more active clan members are rather childish (regardless of their age >_>), so i don't think it'd be the best choice. If anything changes for the good with us, i'll let you know. War. Zerouh, I am No 3 Xaldin, also known as SOLDIER1st E. I declare war on you and your union. We, the Guardians of the Peace, will war with you on August 10th. Clan Wars Safe. Reply back if you want to prove your worth. No 3 Xaldin 17:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 1: I don't mind. 2: I don't really care. 3: Yes, I do know you. Zerouhs Triumvirate, a large enough union. I will not reconsider what i do, i have a lot of people behind me with this. No 3 Xaldin 21:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I have read your Constitution, and I have a fair idea how you work now. We will war with you, trust me. No 3 Xaldin 22:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no point being so organized if you do nothing. Zerouh, don't hide it, it seems you are afraid, your speech patterns suppot my point. To truely get peace, you must take action. This is our action. No 3 Xaldin 22:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, according to 7 of your Constitution, anyone who openly oposses the Triumvirate will dealt with through either military or diplomatic. I am opposing you. You and your friend Chaos are trying to get me to back out of war because you will know you will lose. No point of going for peace if you don't take any action. No 3 Xaldin 14:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) This is not a pointless war, this is to see if you Triumvirate is actually worth something. To get peace, we need more people. You and your Triumvirate are keeping peopl without doing anything. The reason you are getting so many war threats is because you have so many enemies. No 3 Xaldin 15:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh, you are weak. You use words to look down on people and so do your underlings. You refuse to war with a small clan. This shows your cowardice. The world would be better without your union. I won't stop until we war and I can finally get rid of your union. Do you understand. I hope we do fight. If I get rid of you and your union, people will rejoice. No 3 Xaldin 16:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) If you warred with us, you could end all of this. Stop using excuses and fight. No 3 Xaldin 17:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Confused I thought i gave you the link to my website i had created with an example of a clan history and i was only just waiting for your decision and its been awhile and i am still answer-less, what's happening with my case?Skykeybearer, Keybearer of Runescape 08:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC)